


This is How We Burn

by klinger (orphan_account)



Series: One Night Only [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, F/M, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/klinger
Summary: AU where the Vegas Golden Knights win the cup against the Washington Capitals.Marc-Andre Fleury is home in Quebec celebrating, but the night doesn't end well.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Marc-Andre Fleury
Series: One Night Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	This is How We Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eunoia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoia16/gifts).



> this was requested on tumblr "Hi! Huge fan of ‘Tomorrow We’ll be ruling the world’. I’ve been thinking a lot of how Sid and Flowers relationship (established or idiots in denial) might be affected by if the Pens and Vegas made the 2017/2018 SCF and Vegas won. Any chance you could do a fic about that?"
> 
> Once again, anything in <> represents French.

Marc-André Fleury did not think this day could get any better. He was a Stanley Cup Champion, again. The number four never looked so good. Well, there was one thing he could think of, and that was if his bo- if Sid was here with him. Flower still didn’t know where they stood. They had kissed in February, and Flower had tried to keep in touch, but it had gotten busy. What with the playoffs, and then the finals. Plus, Sid hadn’t tried to stay in touch either.

He decided to go for it, to text Sid. He picked up his phone and shot Sid a text message. What’s the worst that could happen? If he didn’t respond, at least his friends and family would be there to distract him.

“hey sid, how are you?” Flower texted. He cringed as he hit send. That was about as desperate as it got for him. Flower stared at the line of blue text bubbles, unaccompanied by their grey counterpart.

Three dots appeared on the screen. His heart jumped and sank when they disappeared.

I can’t think about this anymore, I’m a Stanley Cup Champion, Flower thought, in hopes of convincing himself. It didn’t work. No matter how hard he tried, all he was focused on was Sid.

Someone’s phone rang. Flower looked around to see that everyone was staring at him.

<Marc-Andre, won't you answer it?>

Flower looked at his mother, confused. He gasped as he realised it was his phone that was ringing. He looked at the caller ID, Sidney Crosby. He answered the phone hesitantly.

No one spoke. Did Sid mean to call him? Was it an accident? Flower held his breath, not wanting to make a noise. If it was a mistake, and Sid really didn’t mean to call him, Flower hoped he could salvage his dignity.

“Flower? You there?” It was Sid’s voice. Flower let out a breath and a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, I’m here. How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you? You’re a freakin Stanley Cup Champ!”

“Good, I’m just hanging out with family. I think the press is coming soon. I missed you.” Was that a mistake? He already hadn’t heard from Sid in more than three months, now the second he hears from him Flower's telling Sid he misses him? What are you doing Marc-André? It’s like you want to mess this up!

“You won’t have to anymore,” Sid says, after a long pause. Before Flower even has time to be confused, Sid continues.

“Turn around Flower.” Flower does as told, and sees nothing, just the open landscape of his hometown. Is Sid pranking him? Is he really that cruel?

“Not that way you idiot. The other way.”

That’s when he sees him. Sidney Crosby, possibly the love of his life, waving at him.

Flower runs at him, hugging him so tightly, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to let go.

Sid whispers in his ear.

He releases Sid from his arms, just in time to see a swarm of reporters arrive, microphones, and cameras in hand.

Flower tries to answer the reporters’ questions as best as he can, but he’s sure it’s obvious he’s preoccupied. Sid’s French has gotten better. Not great, not great at all, but better.

Sid stays by Flower’s side the whole time, cheering with the crowd as Marc-André hoists the Stanley Cup. Flower’s smile is almost as shiny as the cup itself. Almost.

After a whole day of celebrating, Flower is thankful to find a quiet spot alone with Sid. They can catch up. A lot has happened since February, and Flower is ready to move on with Sid. He goes in for a kiss. It’s a mistake.

“Flower what are you doing?” Sid says, pulling away.

“Oh I just thought - ” Flower trails off. He doesn’t know what he was thinking.

“It’s okay, just - just don’t do it again. Okay?” Flower blinks at him.

“Look, I’m not mad, I just don’t - I don’t want that.”

“But - February.” That’s all Flower can come up with.

“I met someone.” Sidney says suddenly, looking down guiltily. For how softly it’s delivered, it hits Flower like a train.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And she’s really great.”

“Tell me about her?” Flower says, trying not to cry.

“Well, we met last year, and she-” Sid is cut off.

“Last year? Like 2017 last year?”

“Yeah… oh-” Sid realises what he’s said.

“So you led me on? You told me you loved me, and I told you I loved you back, but really you didn’t at all. And you used me?”

“No Flower I-”

“Did you say that to throw me off my game? Well it didn’t work. Because I won the fucking cup.” Every emotion he’s ever experienced is coming over his body like a wave.

All Sid can do is stare.

“I can’t believe you would do that to me. Is Tanger in on it too? Is everyone in on it? Am I going to go back to Vegas- go back home and be the fool of the town? I told you that I loved you.” Flower looks at Sidney, staring wide eyed. But not at him. He looks over his shoulder.

<Marc-Andre?>

<Mom?>

Sid sees his chance to run, and Flower hates him for that. He hates everything right now. His whole world has come crashing down. His whole world is about to get on a plane to Pittsburgh and never think of him again. Flower wishes he had that luxury as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I didn't know it would get so sad.


End file.
